The Youngest Malfoy
by Theglaceongirl
Summary: In the next generation of Hogwarts meet the descendants of our favourite characters. Focusing from a Slytherin perspective follow Draco Malfoy's daughter, Dracona as she tries to navigate the world of the purebloods.
1. Chapter 1

Dracona opened her eyes and looked out at her room at the emerald green trappings. She kicked off her silk duvet and moved her feet around on the floor to find her slippers. Dracona clicked her fingers and a short stumpy house elf apparated into the room.  
>"Can I help mistress?" The small creature asked<br>"Can you alert the Kitchens that I will want breakfast please Toad" Dracona asked as she looked down at the green skinned green eyed house elf.  
>"It is done mistress," the elf said and bowed graciously. "Incidentally your grandfather is here on his annual Hogwarts visit" Dracona groaned; Lucius Malfoy always came on the day they went to Hogwarts. Dracona stalked over to her wardrobe and withdrew some posh muggle clothes for the journey. She shrugged on a bottle green full sleeve T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Dracona slipped on her emerald encrusted silver serpent pendant and left her room.<p>

Dracona walked down the staircase down to the dining room where she saw her two brothers; Scopius Draco Malfoy, the oldest in his fourth year and Regulus Lucius Malfoy in his second year. Her mother; Astoria and her father Draco sat at one end of the table and her grandfather at the other end. Dracona focused her eyes on her grandfather. Lucius Malfoy, his blonde white hair tied back with a black ribbon Looked back at his only granddaughter. Dracona sat down at her place and her house elf materialised sheepishly next to her.  
>"Mistress Malfoy," Toad said, her eyes moist as if she had been crying "There are no more eggs"<br>Dracona glanced quickly at her grandfather.  
>"That's perfectly acceptable" Dracona said putting on a posh front for her grandfather. "I would like toast anyway"<br>Dracona glanced at her mother who gave her a quick smile. If Dracona had admitted she had wanted egg and bacon then Lucius would have made her beat the elf and Dracona didn't want to hurt Toad, she was kind of a friend. Dracona ate her toast in silence, she looked over at Toad who was standing next to Scorpius's elderly elf Butler and Regulus's elf Toothpick. Toad gave her a gracious smile that made Dracona fizz with energy; at least she could do some good.  
>Dracona excused herself from the table and went back to her room to find that everything was packed. Dracona clicked her fingers and Toad appeared.<br>"Mistress is so kind and gracious even when her grandfather is around" Toad said as she stood in her white pillowcase robe.  
>"Of course Toad," Dracona said as she sat down on her bed "you're my friend as well as my house elf"<br>"oh thank you mistress" Toad said happily  
>"but where's my wand?" Dracona asked as she looked around for the springy rowan with dragon heartstring core wand.<br>"Here mistress" Toad said as she gave Dracona the wand. Dracona took the wand from Toad grinned sheepishly  
>"what Toad?" Dracona asked noticing the elf's grin<br>"Toad made mistress a present" Toad said as she showed Dracona a bracelet of sorts. It was made out of a fork and a desert spoon that had been melted together at the tips of the prongs of the fork and the handle of the spoon, at the other end the spoon latched onto the handle of the fork so that there was a fluid circle of cutlery. Dracona noticed that there where objects melted into the metal including a small toy toad, her favourite green shoe from the dolls her grandfather had thrown away 5 years ago, a stray shard of green glass, a large green bead and a small green glass snake with its tail snapped off that used to live with about 30 others on the living room chandelier.  
>"Oh Toad it's beautiful!" Dracona said as she hugged the small mint green house elf. Dracona clipped the bracelet round her ankle<br>"thank you So much" Dracona said as she looked down at the now blushing house elf  
>"I'm going to miss you mistress" Toad said as she looked up at her with large tennis ball size eyes.<br>"And I'm going to miss you" Dracona said as she charmed her trunk to hover and began to move them out of the room and down the stairs and into the hallway  
>"you coming Toad?" Dracona asked as she closed the door. Toad apparated next to her on the other side<br>"No, I have to go back to the kitchens" Toad said solemnly  
>"I'll tell mum and dad to look after you"<br>"thank you mistress"


	2. Chapter 2

Dracona and her brothers boarded the Hogwarts express together for Dracona's first time. They were walking down to the Slytherin compartment when a boy from Gryffindor stood in the way  
>"Oi Malfoy!" He yelled and sent a curse down the corridor at Scorpius. Scorpius deflected it and it hit a passing Ravenclaw whose friends jumped in to help the Gryffindors who had gathered around the boy who started it. One of the Ravenclaws sent a jinx at Dracona. She couldn't get her wand out in time and the Spell came hurtling towards her. Suddenly a blur of black jumped in front of her and deflected it. Dracona was aware that a boy was standing in front of her and letting rip a wave of jinxes. Dracona got out her wand and unlocked a carriage. With a wave of her wand she used a cleaning spell Toad had taught her to sweep their attackers into the apartment. Scorpius locked it and all the Slytherins ran into their compartment.<p>

Dracona wasn't sure where to sit, Scorpius was sitting with a couple of fourth years and a fifth year, Regulus was sitting with a few second years. Dracona saw the boy who had shot the hexes on his own and decided that she should at least say thank you.  
>"Hey, thanks for deflecting that Jinx" Dracona said as she sat down opposite him. He shrugged and smirked.<br>"You're the girl with the violent cleaning charm" he said with a humoured voice. Dracona blushed, she didn't think her lack of combat spells was that obvious. Dracona looked at him, he had shaggy gold blonde hair and amber eyes, it wasn't the typical Slytherin look, but it was a good look.  
>"Oi Nott" Scorpius yelled and the Blonde boy turned.<br>"Malfoy mate, how are you? How's the family" Blondie yelled back  
>"Well bring my sis over here and I'll tell you" Scorpius said as he made room in his area of the carriage. The boy, Nott looked at Dracona with wide eyes and then back at Scorpius<br>"Your Sister?" He asked incredulously  
>"Um, yeah" Dracona said nervously. The Nott boy stalked off over to Scorpius and his mates and Dracona was left feeling confused. Regulus and his pals came and sat with her.<br>"Hey sis" Regulus said as he sat down opposite her. "Let me introduce you to my Slytherin mates; we have Louis Zabini, Roger Parkinson-Crabbe and Georgia Goyle."  
>"And this is the infamous Dracona Malfoy." The boy who appeared to be Louis Zabini said and winked lazily at her. His short black hair was more suited to the stereotypical Slytherin look with a cocky grin and a dashing look.<br>"I don't know about infamous" Dracona said as she blushed, her cheeks clashing with her pale blonde hair.  
>"Well I'll have you know that many regard you as the queen of Slytherin" Louis said as he flashed her a flirty smile. "If you're in Slytherin of course"<br>Dracona laughed; like she wouldn't be.  
>Dracona and the other girls left for the bathroom to get dressed into their Hogwarts robes. Georgia Goyle walked with her chatting to her happily until they got to the door of the bathroom. There was a group of Gryffindors that where staring at Dracona and Georgia.<br>"Um... Are they staring at us?" Dracona asked Georgia as she shifted her gaze from girl to girl.  
>"Yeah, they are" Georgia half-said, half-whispered "They're the Potter-Weasleys, That's Roxy, she's a fourth year, there's Victoire, she's in her third year, next to her is Rose, she's a fourth year too. And on her left is Lilly, she's a first year like you."<br>"Oh," Dracona looked over to the youngest girl. All of the girls stared back and Dracona gathered her pride and dignaty.  
>"Let's do this like a Slytherin then" Dracona muttered and strode, head high through the group blocking the door and into the toilet.<br>"Wow!" Georgia gasped as Dracona relaxed by the sinks.  
>"What?" Dracona hesitated as she looked over at her brunette companion<br>"You managed that like a proper Slytherin, no one does that any more" Georgia stated  
>"Maybe they should" Dracona said as she tossed her mane of platinum-blonde hair<br>"Maybe" Georgia agreed as they changed into their robes.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat called and Dracona ran down to the green clad table and sat down next to her two brothers. There was a smattering of applause from the Slytherins and Dracona felt the Slytherin coat of arms materialise on her robes. She looked over to Louis Zabini who gave her a wink and a flirtatious grin.  
>"Hey Rege, pass the Ketchup" Louis yelled down the table. Regulus passed down the ketchup and helped himself to a slice of Pizza. Dracona looked down the table and saw a pile of sausage rolls.<br>"Louis, can you pass me one of those sausage rolls" Dracona asked as she loaded pizza and burgers onto a silver plate  
>"Anything for you beautiful" Louis said as he passed one over to her. Dracona concentrated on trying not to blush and took the roll and bit into it. She noticed that the Nott boy was staring at her Dracona felt her head throb with the start of a migraine. Dracona excused herself from the table and walked out of the great hall and down the first corridor she saw. Walking down corridor after corridor Dracona got lost and the migraine got worse and worse. Dracona leaned against a banister, she slumped against the stone and her eyes fluttered shut as she saw a figure dressed in black approaching.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dracona's eyes opened slowly, everything was blurry and all she could see was bottle green and some pink Spheres floating around.  
>"Is she ok?" Someone asked<br>"Yeah, she's just having one of her migraines" said someone else, it sounded just like one of her brothers  
>"nice find mate" said the other brother "Lucky you left early"<br>"Wha?" Dracona whispered and she focused in on the nearest face... Louis Zabini  
>"Louis?" Dracona asked<br>"Yeah Beautiful, how are ya?"  
>"Have you seen my medication?"<br>"Here, I've got it" Said a mass of gold and Dracona noticed that Nott was there. Dracona swallowed a capsule and already sight was returning. The throbbing pain in the back of her head was still there though. Dracona looked around the room and saw Louis, Georgia, Regulus, Scorpius and Nott. They were in a dorm room and she was lying in a bed...  
>"Where am I?" Dracona asked as she sat up and immediately regretted it as the pain in her head exploded.<br>"You're in the boy's dorm - Second years" Scorpius answered as Dracona looked around.  
>"I think I'll look after her now Georgia said as she helped Dracona out of the room.<p>

Dracona woke up in another dorm room and stretched out her arms.  
>"She's awake!" a girl with Dark hair and a happy smile looked down at her<br>"Who are you?" Dracona asked  
>"Uh, you're roommate" said the girl<br>"Really?  
>"Yeah! The names Slewyn, Abigail Slewyn, call me Abi"<br>"Ok Abi, I will"  
>"So, you're the youngest Malfoy"<br>"Yeah, the names' the worst bit, everyone expects so much of you"  
>"And it doesn't make you BFF's with the Griffindors does it"<br>"Yeah, a Ravenclaw tried to hex me on the train here"  
>"Yeah, the Ravenclaws have got so much rowdier. Here's your timetable by the way, one of the boys picked it up."<br>"Herbology with the Ravenclaws then Defence against the dark arts with the Griffondors"  
>"Same here" Abi said as she picked up her books and packed them in her bag. Dracona got out of bed and looked at her pyjamas... She wasn't really sure how she got into them but she didn't care, this was her first day at Hogwarts, she was going to have fun.<p>

Picking up her books and shoving them in her bag she made her way into the common room with Abi. She could still feel the Cutlery Anklet around her ankle and gave her a safe and comforting feeling. Dracona looked around the bottle green common room and sighed, it was a lovely place, it had plush sofas and beautiful table ends and there where red crystal skulls and a huge chandelier but it wasn't Malfoy Manor. Anyway, Dracona and Abi left the common room and headed for the great hall for breakfast. After a short round of toast they both left for lessons. Heading off to greenhouse 6 they were joined by other members of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Dracona and Abi looked around the green house for the professor and then at the Ravenclaws... Pay back time! Dracona shot an Engorio growing charm subtlety at the plant behind the Ravenclaws and then watched the plant released spore clouds of stinky gas and horrid poisonous green smoke. The Ravenclaws where spluttering with the foul smoke and the Slytherins where spluttering with laughter. At this point Professor Longbottom turned up and lessons began.


	4. Chapter 4

After Herbology was defence against the dark arts taught by Professor Finnigan. He started by talking about how he had been Harry Potter's roommate and how he had been part of Dumbledore's Army. Abi rolled her eyes and Dracona almost sniggered. As Finnigan sat everyone down he paired them up, two to a double desk. Dracona got paired up with Lilly Potter... Great, just great. Lilly smiled at Dracona and Dracona stared back.  
>"Just 'cause our families hate each other doesn't mean we have to" Lilly whispered and Dracona shrugged; Malfoy and Potter? Friends?<br>"How about not enemies?" Dracona whispered back  
>"Yeah, I can do that"<br>Lilly whispered.  
>"Potter and Malfoy" Professor Finnigan boomed "You two can handle a batch of Cornish Pixies can't you?" It was more of a statement than a question and the two girls looked at each other, Dracona shrugged but Lilly shook her head<br>"Sorry Sir," She said sadly "I don't know that many spells"  
>"Oh well, Just Malfoy on her own then" Professor Finnigan sighed and Dracona rolled her eyes, obviously this was set up so that Lilly could prove how good she was. Failed this time, Dracona thought and she got out her wand and readied herself for the pixies. They came in an onslaught of electric blue. Dracona focused on what she was good at; Aggressive cleaning spells! She waved her wand and a heavy breeze came in from the window blowing the pixies into the wall. With Some whistles from the Slytherins Dracona swept them up and lifted them into their cage. With a bow Dracona turned to go back to her desk.<br>"Very good Malfoy, very good indeed" Finnigan said as he waved and pointed his wand to move the cage out of the room but instead an explosion took place and a Cuboard door exploded open. Out came a black shape that looked vaguely like a figure but mostly like smoke. It was dark and scary and gave Dracona the feeling that she would never be happy again. It was a dementor. In the closet. Dracona looked over at Professor Finnigan but he was out cold. The dementor circled round to Lilly, and began to suck at her. Dracona sent a jinx over to the Dementor but it didn't effect it, just enrage it. The dementor turned round and changed into... Her Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy holding a dead, lifeless, limp Toad. He threw her body on the floor and sneered at her with a pitiless anger. Dracona was starting to cry when the door of the classroom flew open and standing there was Scorpio, Professor Slughorn and that Nott boy. The golden blonde boy charged down the middle of the rows of frightened first years. He stopped in front of Lucius Malfoy and waved his wand. The ancient grandfather turned into a dead Lady, sprawled on the floor  
>"Ridikulus!" Nott shouted and it turned into a dead man<br>"Ridikulus!" He shouted louder. The dead man turned into a small girl in a Slytherin uniform, Dracona couldn't see her face.  
>"RIDIKULUS!" He practically screamed and the dead body disappeared and the cupboard shut and locked. The class applauded him and Scorpio and Professor Slughorn motioned for Nott to leave the room with them. Professor Finigan stumbled around for a bit and then dismissed the class. On the way out everyone was discussing the good looking blonde fourth year.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dracona and Abi left for the next lesson _ history of magic and this time they got to sit wherever they want and Abi and Dracona sat themselves at the back with the other Slytherins. Professor Binns was the most boring teacher ever. Dracona was bored of her mind, Abi was asleep and the rest of the Slytherins looked like they were going to follow suit. Dracona closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly something nipped her on the nose. Dracona opened her eyes and a small beak hanging onto her nose. Two beady yellow eyes stared at her and Dracona nudged Abi. Abi's eyes flickered open and she looked in shock at Dracona's nose. Dracona reached out her hand and the creature dropped into it. It was a miniature scale bird of prey and as Dracona looked down at it grabbed a scroll off of its tiny scaly leg and flew off out of a window. Dracona looked down at the scroll and prodded it with her wand. It immediately grew to normal size. All Slytherin eyes were on her and the scroll now.  
>"Wow! You've been tagged!" A boy whispered.<br>"Tagged?" Dracona looked from Abi back to the boy  
>"Someone high up in Slytherin is looking out for you" he answered<br>"Why?" Dracona asked "Who is looking out for me? And why?"  
>"Usually people who are in an arranged marriage 'Tag' their betrothed but brothers and sisters, best friends, not unheard of. Ancient Pure blood tip. That's why it's generally Slytherin, we like our pure blood lines. Most of the time only years 6 and above know if they are betrothed, Pure blood tradition again" he said<br>"you know a lot about this" Abi reasoned  
>"Yeah, older brother, sixth year, he found out soon as he started Hogwarts, poor guy" the boy sighed "the name's Abraxus Greengrass, you're my second cousin by-the-way but you really need to open that letter"<p>

Dracona opened the scroll and on it where written the words

Take Care,  
>Forever Yours<p>

And then instead of a signature there was a picture of that same bird of prey.  
>"Mysterious" Dracona whispered<br>"and Sexy" Abi added  
>"Mmm" Dracona half agreed. She looked out of the window and the bell rang.<p>

At the end of the school day Dracona was sitting in the common room laughing with Abraxus and Abi when her brothers Scorpius and Regulus.  
>"Uh hey Dracona" Scorpius said "Can I have a word?" Dracona looked over at her friends who nodded and she left with her brothers. They took her outside the common room and down a load of corridors and then through a secret passageway. Dracona followed them till they stopped in front of a door. Scorpius opened the door and motioned Dracona forward.<br>"What's goi_ Oh" Dracona said, cutting off her own sentence as she saw Nott sitting in the room in... A tuxedo... Not normal  
>"Ok, Dracona sit down" Scorpius said. Dracona sat down on a chair.<br>"This is Kestrel Nott" Scorpius said waving at Nott  
>"We've met"<br>"He has something to talk to you about"  
>"Ok"<br>"I'm going to go outside, I'll be right there 'k Dracona?"  
>"yeah" Scorpius left, shutting the door behind him.<br>"D-Dracona, I need to tell you something" Kestrel Nott said stuttering a bit, his golden hair shinning in the dim light  
>"Then tell me" Dracona whispered<br>"I... Before we were born our grandparents, Malfoy and Nott... They promised each other with a magical binding contract that their grandchildren would marry_"  
>"Oh God" Dracona whispered, her head spinning "We...You...I..."<br>"Listen, I was going to wait till you were older to tell you but last night my mother gave birth to a baby girl"  
>"So we have a choice?" Dracona breathed a sigh of relief<br>"In theory, but no not really, unless you want to sentence my baby sister to marry Scorpius"  
>"So I have a choice?"<br>"Yes, you do" Kestrel sighed and opened a small black box "If you wear this ring then you will be betrothed to me... Otherwise my day old baby sister marries your oldest brother, you have till midnight to wear it otherwise as your brother is older than me he will have the duty" Dracona looked down at the ring, it was beautiful, with the Nott family crest made of silver and gold. Dracona thought it over in her mind... Simple really...  
>"Ok" Dracona said plainly<br>"You'll do it?" Nott looked relieved and grateful and amazed all at the same time  
>"Yeah, for your sister and my brother and... How bad can it be?"<br>"I promise I'll look after you" Kestrel said solemnly  
>"Good, now do I have to put this ring on myself?" Dracona teased. Kestrel pulled the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her hand. Dracona admired the sparkle in the low light and looked up at Kestrel<br>"its beautiful Kestrel" Dracona whispered in hushed tones.  
>"Call me Kes" he said quietly<br>"Well, I need to get out of here, I have some sleeping to do" Dracona said  
>"Can I walk you back?" Kestrel asked<br>"Not today, I need to be with my brothers" Dracona said sadly  
>Kestrel bowed, his shaggy blonde hair bobbing around.<br>"I guess you sent the letter" Dracona added as an afterthought  
>"Of course" Kes murmured and Dracona left the room.<p>

Scorpius took one look at the ring on Dracona's finger and hugged her.  
>"Thanks sis" he murmured, his arms wrapped around her<br>"I had to, she was just a baby" Dracona answered  
>"Do you like him?" Regulus asked as he joined the hug<br>"I don't know yet, but he seemed nice" Dracona said as they headed back to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Dracona went into the green Slytherin common room to find Abi and Abraxus Greengrass sitting on a plush sofa near the glowing green fire. As she approached them they turned around and made room for her on the silky furniture.  
>"What was all that about?" Abi asked as she looked at Dracona's pale face. Dracona held up her left hand revealing the gold and silver ring. Abraxus gasped, looking at the ring as it simmered in the flickering light.<br>"Wow that is one pretty ring!" Abi said as age admired the beautiful band and the family crest  
>"I_I'm betrothed, to Kestrel Nott!" Dracona whispered<br>"Wow" Abraxus murmered a he looked at the crest  
>"Is it a secret?" Abi asked<br>"I don't know, should it be?" Dracona asked looking over at Abraxus  
>"Nah, something to be proud of" Abraxus said puffing out his chest as if he had been betrothed<br>"How could she be proud?" Abi half-whispered, half-shouted  
>"'Cause I'm doing my family well" Dracona said happily even though she was finding it hard to be optimistic.<br>"I'm here, everything will be fine" Abi said hugging her friend  
>"And I'll help with the research!" Abraxus said from outside the hug<br>"You guys are the best!" Dracona said as they all went to bed.

"Guess who is betrothed!" Abi yelled into the dorm of sleeping girls  
>"Wha?" Orchid blurted out as she woke up hazzily<br>"Dracona's betrothed!" Abi shrieked as she raised Dracona's ring hand into the air. All of the girls screamed around for about five minutes and even Dracona got excited.  
>"Who? Who?" Morganna asked eagerly<br>"Kestrel Nott" Dracona blushed "He's a fourth year"  
>"Aww he's fit!" Veronica said as she admired the ring.<br>"Yeah, he is H-O-T!" Orchid yelled as Dracona smiled at her friends.  
>"So, are you gonna hang out with him?" Morgana asked as she threw back her head and put her hair up in a ponytail<br>"Don't know" Dracona said as she sunk into her bed and looked up at the ceiling "Don't know"

"Hey Dracona" Dracona turned around from walking down the corridor to breakfast. Kestrel Nott was walking behind her.  
>"Um... Hi" Dracona said as she waited for him to catch up with her<br>"Are you ok?" He asked as he walked besides her looking down at her with his large amber eyes.  
>"Yeah, still wearing the ring" Dracona said holding up her hand and showing off the pretty betrothal necessity.<br>"Oh good" Kestrel said happily as he held the door to the great hall open for her.  
>"So, what are you doing on Saturday?" Kestrel asked as they made their way over to the Slytherin table.<br>"Um... Nothing" Dracona said as they walked past the Hufflepuff table.  
>"In that case will you watch my Quidditch game?" Kestrel asked as they reached the end of the Hufflepuff table<br>"Uh yeah, sure" Dracona said as she saw Abi and Abraxus looking at her with wide eyes  
>"Great, see you down there" Kestrel said quietly as he split off to go see Scorpius. Dracona smiled at her brother as they made eye contact and Scorpius nodded to a space between him and Kestrel. Dracona looked over at Abi and Abraxus but they smiled encouragingly and Dracona moved to sit next to the two boy's. Suddenly Scorpius stood up and raised his glass<br>"Slytherins!" He called loudly as the whole school turned to look at him "Today I announce that another betrothal pact has been revealed, my sister, Dracona Malfoy," Scorpius pulled her up "and Kestrel Nott," Kestrel stood up "May you join me in wishing the new couple happiness and security in their marriage when they both come of age," he raised his glass higher "To The future Mr and Mrs Nott" He said and the entire Slytherin table echoed "Mr and Mrs Nott" From her spot standing up Dracona could see Lilly Potter looking at her sadly. Dracona stared back with a small smile. All three sat down and Dracona shook her head slightly, this was going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what position does he play?" Dracona asked Abraxus as they sat down in the front row of the Slytherin box  
>"I asked my brother and he said that Kestrel played lead Chaser"<br>Abraxus said as he looked out over the pitch.  
>"Oh," Dracona said as she settled into a comfortable position on the bench. The Slytherin players shot out of the Slytherin tower on their brooms looking like speeding emeralds.<br>"Here Dracona, Abraxus" Abi pushed her way between them handing them both a pair of binoculars.  
>"Cool! Omnoculars" Abraxus said peering through them<br>"Just so that you can watch your Fiancé" Abi winked as Dracona focused in on Kestrel, his golden blonde hair blowing in the wind.

As he swooped around the pitch for a warm up. The Slytherin captain called all of the players over to the centre of the pitch whilst the Hufflepuff team did their warm up lap. The team was having a quick discussion, probably about tactics when Madame Spinnet, the games mistress, called the captains over to shake hands and release the balls. Kestrel looked over to the Slytherin box, his eyes darting about over the students, Dracona watched as his eyes found her and his face lit up like a light. Suddenly the balls where released and they were flying around like birds. Dracona watched as Kestrel and Scorpius worked together as chasers to bring the Quaffle down to the Hufflepuff keeper. Scorpius threw the Quaffle to the other seeker; Edward Greengrass, he threw it and the Keeper kicked it away. Dracona sighed with the whole of Slytherin as she watched the Quaffle spin off. Suddenly a streak of green zoomed in and flung the Quaffle so that it soared through the hoop. Dracona watched as Kestrel raised his hands off of the broom and into the air as his fellow chasers congratulated him on his shot.

The game ended when Regulus caught the snitch for Slytherin. Dracona, Abi and Abraxus jumped up cheering as the players swooped around the arena cheering, the Hufflepuffs stalking off of the pitch because of their devastating defeat. Slytherin house celebrated all the way back to the common room and out wasn't till nine in the evening that the music and drinks really started flowing.

Dracona was standing in an alcove watching Abraxus and Abi dancing like loons when Kestrel walked over to her.  
>"Hey Kestrel, good game" Dracona said as she moved over to let him stand near her.<br>"Hey Dracona, good party huh?" Kestrel said as he looked down at her  
>"Yeah, I love this song" Dracona said as the music changed<br>"You wanna dance?" Kestrel asked as he offered her his hand  
>"Why not"<p>

As the music thumped in Dracona's head she found herself being drawn to the tall, golden blond young man in front of her. As it slowed and stopped he lent down and kissed her. It was like electricity sparking all over her body. Her lips tingled as his left her own and the look of shock on his face showed that perhaps he wasn't as confident and self-assured as he seemed.  
>"I-I'm sorry" he said as he backed off and stumbled away. Dracona turned and speed walked up to her dorm.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Dracona was curled up crying in a tight ball when Abi came in.  
>"Hey Dracona, what's wrong?" Abi asked as she sat down next to her<br>"Kestrel kissed me"  
>"that's good"<br>"but I think I did something wrong"  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"He apologised and ran off"  
>"Oh honey" Abi said as she hugged her some more "Oh Sweetie"<br>"I don't get it!"  
>"Go talk to him tomorrow," Abi said as she tucked Dracona in.<p>

Dracona woke up on the saturday morning in her robes. She cast her mind back to the previous day, the perfect kiss... And the worst exit. Dracona slipped on some muggle clothes and headed out of the dorm. She was sitting down in a large backed chair facing the fire. She was just practising a few charms for homework when a familiar voice came from the dungeon entrance behind her.  
>"But Scorp, I need to talk to you about her" Dracona froze; that was Kestrel's voice... Was he talking about her?<br>"Look Kes, I don't want to know about what dirty things you've pushed her into already" That was Scorpius talking  
>"But that's just it!" Kestrel again "I-I think I over did it"<br>"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FILTHY-"  
>"I kissed her"<br>"YOU- you kissed her?" Scorpius had calmed down "I don't get it?"  
>"What if I made her feel uncomfortable? Or pressured? Or something I haven't even thought of?"<br>"I'm sure she enjoyed it, now, if you don't mind" Dracona heard a pair of footsteps going towards the boy's dorm. Dracona swallowed her gut and stood up, turning round to see Kestrel looking at her with a blank look on his face.  
>"Hey Kes" Dracona said quietly as she looked him in the eye<br>"You heard all that didn't you" Kestrel said nervously  
>"Oh, Yeah, I really liked the bit where my brother assumed you'd done something dirty" Dracona said sarcastically "Kestrel, you should have just asked me about it first"<br>"What kissing you?" Kestrel teased  
>"No, how I feel" Dracona said edging closer to Kestrel<br>"Well, you know" Kestrel said huskily as he crept closer "We could always try again" Dracona stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. She didn't know how she did it. She didn't know why. But she kissed him. Oh God did she kiss him.

"Oi! Get a room!" A third year yelled coming down from his dorm. Kestrel broke away from the kiss and laughed guiding Dracona to a sofa near the back of the room.  
>"So it's official then" Kestrel said as he gazed at the first year in front of him<br>"We're engaged pea brain!" Dracona teased as she reached up to run her hand through his hair.  
>"Come on babe, breakfast" Kestrel said grabbing her hand and taking her down to the great hall. Dracona saw that Abraxus and Abi had saved her a seat. Dracona sat down opposite them and was joined by Kestrel. Then Scorpius showed up, sitting next to his best friend and then Regulus and Georgia. Dracona was surrounded by people she loved and was enjoying their company till a giant blue bird flew into the room. It was massive; about the size of their dorm room, and it swooped down shooting electrical sparks and its powerful wings created concussion waves of air that ricocheted around the great hall. Scorpius stood up, whipping out his wand, and peered up at the bird. The blue bird saw him, its beady black eye focusing on his figure, and swiped out a claw. Kestrel set up a shield charm to block it, covering the group and causing the claw to bounce off of an invisible wall. Regulus and Georgia stood up and watched as the blue bird began trying to attack Slytherins. It was a catastrophe; the bird was creating panic and confusion in the first years, as they managed to succeed in annoying the bird. Dracona watched the bird carefully as it swooped around the Slytherins and older students set up shield charms. Dracona watched as a student waved a wand around lightly. Suddenly the bird changed direction... Dracona realised that that witch who was waving her wand was controlling the bird.<br>"Kes!" She shouted as she saw him putting up another shield charm, Kestrel looked around wildly searching for her voice and saw Dracona standing there pointing at the witch. Dracona watched as Kestrel sent of a string of jinxes and hexes towards the Ravenclaw prefect. The barrage of spells caused the Ravenclaw to lose focus and the bird's colouring and plumage began to fade. After a minute of furious duelling, Kestrel being backed up by Scorpius and Regulus, the bird imploded and the Slytherins dispersed into different directions.


	9. Chapter 9

Dracona was trying to read a book on potions in the Slytherin common room, But every few minutes there would be a bang from exploding snap and then she would look up from her book to see Abi and Abraxus messing around and Scorpius and Kestrel throwing a Quaffle and then see Georgia and, of course, Louis playing the exploding snap. For the thirtieth time Dracona contemplated giving up and just hanging with her friends, and, this time, she did.

Dracona sat down next to Abraxus and Abi as they debated whether Boomslang skin and lacewing flies where ingredients that were used in Berttie Botts every flavour beans. She was just getting into this rather weird conversation and was quoting Professor Slughorn when Regulus came into the Common room with his owl and a handful of letters. Regulus started handing out letters to his family. Dracona looked at the three letters in her hand and then a small scraggly piece of parchment. She was about to open up the letters when a screaming voice filled the room  
>"Kestrel Abercrombie Nott!" Dracona whipped around to see Kestrel struggling with a howler<br>"You better have convinced that Malfoy girl to marry you! If your 6 day old sister has to marry that Scorpius boy I will sign you onto a marriage contract with your great aunt Belladona! If you have not got that ring round her finger you will be in more trouble than your father was when I found him trying to burn our tapestries!" Dracona watched as the howler exploded into an inferno of flames.  
>"Kes?" Scorpius said trying not to laugh.<br>"What?" He asked indignantly blushing  
>"Was that your mother?" Scorpius couldn't hold himself together and collapsed into waves of laughter.<br>"Whats so funny" Kestrel asked stroppily trying to regain some respect.  
>"Nothing sweetie" Dracona whispered quickly pecking him on the lips.<br>"Hm" Kestrel shrugged as the two sat down on the sofa.  
>"Oh, I've got a letter from Mum and Dad" Dracona said slipping it open<br>"What does it say?" Scorpius asked  
>"Dear Dracona," Dracona read out loud "I hope that this letter finds you in good health and that you have actually opened it instead of destroying it. Anyhow, your mother and I had no part in your betrothal, and the fact that your grandfather - my father - went behind our backs is a serious concern. We hadn't actually arranged any plans, but we are currently investigating whether either of your brothers are in the same situation. I am glad that you have agreed to marry Kestrel. From what I have heard he is a good boy and a gentleman, he will be a fine husband. Love Draco and Astoria"<br>Dracona finished as she looked up at her brothers.  
>"Well, they seem to like you" Scorpius said as he flicked through his letters<br>"That's always good to know" Kestrel said as he ran a hand through his hair  
>"Yeah, Dad and Mum are really quite nice" Regulus said as he thumbed through a small novel that Astoria had sent him.<br>"Hey, look!" Dracona said as an Eagle owl pecked on the small window Payne of the Slytherin dungeons "It's Dad's owl!"  
>Kestrel waved his wand at the glass and it disappeared letting the noble brown bird through.<br>"He's sent a package!" Dracona exclaimed as she untied the string on the bird's foot  
>"Scorp it's for all of us" Dracona said as she read the tag<br>"Oh God what could he have sent us?" Regulus said as he looked down at the package. It was roughly the size of a book, but slightly slimmer and covered in brown paper and tied up in string.  
>"Shall I open it?" Dracona asked, the parcel light in her hands<br>"Yeah, might be for the best" Scorpius said as he looked down at the flat object with piercing eyes as if trying to see straight through the paper. Dracona pulled off the paper to see a piece of parchment. It was in a picture frame surrounded with moving jade Serpents and on the parchment was Dracona's name written in emerald green ink and next to gets was the name Kestrel Nott written in golden ink. Dracona admired the snakes that squirmed around the picture frame as Scorpius picked up a note that had been in the package but had fallen out when opened.  
>"My children" he read aloud, "This piece of parchment will write your names onto itself when a betrothal is revealed. Dracona and Kestrel are already on it because their betrothal has been shared. Keep up your guard. Astoria"<br>"Well, at least we're not betrothed" Regulus said as he looked down at the frame and everyone laughed as the mood lightened for a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Firs' Years" Hagrid the half giant care of magical creatures teacher bellowed "This term you'll be doin' some work wi' small creatures." Hagrid motioned behind him to a load of shoe box size crates.  
>"What's in the boxes?" Lily Potter asked looking suspiciously at the crates. Dracona peered closely at them as one box started to smoke<br>"They're Micro enchantable mimics" Hagrid said proudly as he opened the top of one of the crates. Inside was a mass of small white mice. As soon as they saw the school pupils staring in they transformed into minute students  
>"Wha-What the?" Abraxus said stumbling back into Abi who almost fell over.<br>"You'll be looking after the Mimics for th's term" Hadgrid said happily  
>"Can we get them to stay in one form?" Dracona asked as she looked down at the miniature version of herself in the box.<br>"Pick one up an' fo' home work get your mimic to assume one shape" Hagrid said as he dismissed the class early. Dracona reached down to pick up the miniature version of her. Curling her fingers delicately round the small figure she carefully carried up to the Castel.  
>"Hey Dracona!" Abi shouted from behind and Dracona waited for her and Abraxus to catch up.<br>"Whew, cool project right?" Abi asked as they walked through the corridors to the Southern Slytherin Dungeon like Common room.

Going past the Library Dracona smelt the smell of... Burning? Looking arouund wildly she saw a small cloud of smoke coming from the library.  
>"Abi! Smoke!" Dracona called as she peered into the Library. It was thick with black, acrid smoke. "Oh my God!" Abi called as she tried to see if anyone was in there.<br>"Go get a professor!" Dracona called as she rolled up her sleeves and headed for the room.

Dracona whipped out her wand and swept away all the smoke; she could see a couple of students in the back. Some in the corridors of the library, some slumped on the ground. Dracona looked around for Madame Pince who was fighting... A burning man?  
>"Get back child" Madame Pince called out as she tried to dispose of the flame but the warning was called out too late as the Burning humanoid rushed at Dracona. Dracona felt the creature grab her left arm and Dracona screamed as she felt the burn. In anger her wand let off enough sparks to cause the fire covered being to back off. Dracona tried to get it to retreat by sending bright flares of light at it but all that did was anger it. It came forward and lashed out. Madame Pince blocked it and began duelling again. Dracona started moving people out of the burning Library using a simple hovering charm. There was a lot of fire now and Dracona was having to be very careful not to get burnt any more than she was. Dracona heard someone call out her name and as she turned to see Louis Zabini a stack of books fell and everything went black.<p>

"Is she going to be alright?"  
>"I should have stayed!"<br>"You did what you could have"  
>"Dracona was so brave!"<br>"Maybey she should have been in Gryffindor"  
>"She'a a Malfoy, enough said"<br>Dracona looked around groggily to see a large number of first year Slytherins huddling around her.  
>"Dracona!" Abi said happily "How are you?"<br>Dracona flexed her arms and legs and winced; her left arm was bad but everything else was ok  
>"I've been better" Dracona said as she looked around carefully<br>"where's my mimic?"  
>"here, I found it in the corridor" Abraxus said as he held up a small potions bottle.<br>"That's a bottle Abraxus" Dracona pointed out as she took it from him. Suddenly it transformed into a book and then a salamander with big black eyes and red scales.  
>"Or not" Abraxus teased. The Salamander curled up in Dracona's hand and fell asleap.<br>"so, when am I allowed to get out of here?" Dracona asked as she looked around her dull surroundings.  
>"Scorpius is just asking Madame Pomfret now" Abi answered as she looked down at a bunch of flowers.<br>"Kes?" Dracona asked  
>"Kes" Abi confirmed. Dracona sighed, Kestrel was like some fairy tale prince, ready to swoop her off into the sunset.<br>"Honestly he stayed through the whole of his free period just talking to you. You'd have thought you were going to die!" Abraxus exclaimed.  
>"Wait, how long have I been in here?"<br>"Only a couple of hours"  
>"A COUPLE OF HOURS!"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later Dracona and Abi left the ward, it was dark, but It was always dark in the late autumn. There was something Erie about this darkness, it didn't bode well.

Dracona got into the common room and saw Kestrel. Abi shook her head  
>"I guess I'll go up to bed then" she joked. Dracona grinned back at her and headed over to Kestrel. When she was about 3 meters from him she could smell something... Alcohol<br>"Kes?" Dracona said softly "Kes? Kestrel?" She reached out to touch him as soon as her hand came close Kestrel batted it away.  
>"Kes, are you alright?" Dracona said carefully<br>"Piss off"  
>"wh-what?"<br>"Piss off bitch, go wreck something else"  
>"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Dracona was scared now, Kestrel wasn't like this.<br>"Take that bloody ring off your finger and stop pretending you give a damn about any of this"  
>"R-Ring?"<br>"Take it off you filthy cheater"  
>Dracona fumbled with the ring as Kestrel stood up. She could feel the anger radiating off him, hitting her like a physical force. When she got it off he took it off her and shoved it in his pocket<br>"I don't understand" Dracona said fearfully  
>"Yeah, sure, whatever" Kestrel said as he turned to leave<br>"Kes...?" Dracona tried to reach out to him, one last time. Kestrel stiffened and turned back, his eyes dark  
>"Don't you ever call me that, ever again"<br>"but Kes-" her reply was silenced by a spell colliding with her. Dracona felt a flashing white pain on her neck. It burned into her and she cried out in pain. She looked over as Kestrel turned his back and walked away. Dracona stumbled up to bed and cried until peace came in the form of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dracona woke up early, she checked her neck in the mirror. It was burned, there was a deep burn cutting into her skin, it still hurt. The burn weaved its way down the left side of her neck, round to the top of her back. Dracona contemplated going to have it healed, but stopped herself, this would serve as a reminder to her. She needed to keep away from Kestrel. wrapping a scarf round her neck and giving herself a side ponytail to cover up her mark she soon began to start on training her Salamander who had been sleeping in her coat pocket.

Dracona felt she was getting on really well with her Salamander till Abi woke up and she told her everything that had happened, leaving out the burn. After Abi finally stopped fuming Dracona, Morgana, Orchid and Abi headed out to have breakfast with her little lizard firmly in her pocket.

"So, I have Defence against the Dark arts first" Dracona said as she messed around with her porridge, trying to put off eating it.  
>"Will you need me this time?" Dracona looked up and saw Kestrel looking all happy and cheerful. Dracona stared at him like he was an alien.<br>"Is this seat taken?" Kestrel nodded towards a seat next to Dracona. Dracona boiled with rage, how dare he pull a stunt like last night and then expect her to forgive him  
>"Using your own, choice words, Piss off" Dracona answered.<br>Kestrel looked genuinely shocked, so Dracona decided to hit home  
>"I mean, after last night, It's a wonder you haven't thrown something at me yet" Kestrel's face fell.<br>"Oh I didn't-not when I was-Oh Shit" Kestrel backed up "I'm so sorry Dracona, I didn't mean whatever I did"  
>"Strange, But I have a hard time believing that one. Go on, give us another lie. How about this time tell me that you give a damn about me."<br>Kestrel stumbled backwards and tripped up someone caught him by the elbow. Scorpius.  
>"Right, I don't know what's going on, but you two look as if you need some space. From each other." Scorp pulled Kestrel away and pushed him into a space on the bench. Dracona ate the rest of her breakfast in silence then headed off to Proffessor Finnigan's room. Surprisingly Lilly Potter was there as well, equally early and leaning against the wall reading a book on charms. Dracona slouched against the wall and slipped her hand under her scarf to feel the burn.<br>"So, what was all that about at breakfast?" Lilly asked from through her book.  
>"what'dya mean?" Dracona countered stropily<br>"You and that Kestrel bloke"  
>"We just had a fight, that's all. Why do you care Potter?" Dracona practically spat back<br>"I can sense a Blue Flare charm" Lilly said, closing her book and walking over to Dracona. "I might not be very good at magic but I am good at sensing powerful charms and spells. And you've been hit with a blue on your neck, am I right?" the list part Lily said could have been an ignorant insult. But It sounded more concerned than anything, so Dracona decided to throw caution to the wind.  
>"I-I don't know" Dracona said at length "Kestrel cast it last night when he was angry and drunk, please don't tell anyone!"<br>Lilly raised an eyebrow but kept silent as she pressed her hand on Dracona's neck. Dracona winced and flinched back.  
>"Do you want me to check it out?" Lilly asked, clearly concerned about her classmate.<br>"Here, have a look at the back of my neck" Dracona turned and Lilly had a quick look  
>"Uh oh" she murmured, people where aproaching. Lilly stood ready for class and Dracona copied her. As soon as she got into class Lilly shot a spell into Dracona's face, causing a large, purple wart to appear on her forehead.<br>"Oops! Professor I think I better get Malfoy to sick bay" Professor Finnigan nodded and the two first years got out of class where Lilly expelled the wart and lead Dracona down a series of corridors to a blank wall. Dracona looked over at Lilly and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Suddenly a large iron door began to materialise on the wall. It had ornate iron ceilings and a dark, metal finish. Lilly opened the door and head inwards, motioning for Dracona to enter. Dracona saw a bed and about sixteen shelves worth of potion ingredients.  
>"What's wrong?" Dracona asked as she sat down on the bed.<br>"Your burn. It's infected" Lilly answered  
>"Oh, Great" Dracona said sarcastically "well it's not hurting me at the moment so-" suddenly a huge, bone shattering pain grasped at her chest and Dracona felt her breath leave her. She collapsed into the bed as her body convulsed and she lost consciousness.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Dracona had the strangest feeling, like she was underwater, away from everyone else. Everyone else but Kestrel. He was there, above the surface, talking to her. He asked her to forgive him. Over and over he asked this. And then he told her that the daffodils where growing and then that the leaves where falling. Then he cried and she could hear him sobbing. Then he told her a story about someone somewhere else who lived in a plate... And then, when everything was silent Dracona swam up to the surface


	14. Chapter 14

Dracona woke up in a white room, there was a woman standing over her. Someone she didn't know. Someone who smelled of soap.  
>"Where am I?" Dracona lifted her head to look around.<br>"Oh my gosh, just lie still Madame. Oh, good heavens. You're a month too early." The woman had a very clean voice. Dracona didn't know how it was possible to sound clean, but she did.  
>"Where am I?" Dracona asked again<br>"St Mungo's"  
>"How long have I been here?" Dracona asked, wondering when she could get out and find out about school and studies<br>"Oh... 6 years I think"  
>"What the?" Dracona loiter over at her bed side and saw two alarm clocks. Frowning she touched the one nearest to her and it turned into a small Orange Salamander. The salamander wagged its tail and stuck out its tongue like an attention starved dog. Smiling Dracona picked up the lizard and it hopped onto her shoulder where it stayed. And fell asleep.<br>"When Will I be able to go?" Dracona asked excitedly as she looked around her room.  
>"When the head Healer checks you out" the healer answered "He'll visit this evening"<br>"Ok" Dracona said looking about her room. Opposite her bed was a bookshelf that was jammed packed full of books.  
>"Healer... I'm sorry, I don't know your name, but can you pass me one of those books?"<br>"Janice, you can call me Janice" the healer replied as she passed down a book. "I'll just go to check up on the other patients now, ok?" Dracona knodded and looked down over the front cover. It said 'Dracona, Hogwarts' on the front and Dracona flipped it open. On the first page there was a picture of Dracona in the green Slytherin quidditch stands, it was taken from in the sky and Dracona realised that this must be from Kestrel's memory. The next page was of Dracona cuddled into someone. Probably Kestrel. And the next was of Dracona studying. Then Dracona laughing. Dracona scooped through the book to the end. In the middle of the page was a picture of Kestrel and Dracona kissing in the middle of a Slytherin common room party. This memory obviously was from someone else, Not Kestrel, but all the others where his. Dracona looked around the room, looking for anything that reminded her of home. Then she saw the cutlery anklet on the bookshelf. Shakily she made her way out of bed and across the room to where the bracelet was. She reached for it and collapsed on the floor with her prize causing her salamander to scurry for cover back onto the bed. Dracona clipped the bangle on and sank victoriously into the floor. Exhaustion getting the better of her she started to doze off.


	15. Chapter 15

Dracona felt something move her, some hair brush across her cheek, someone whispered her name. Then silence... Pure Silence.

Dracona woke up and looked at her clock. It was 7 'o' clock in the evening and fairly dark. Dracona looked around the room and saw a vase of flowers, Dracona noticed a small tag on the Vase and pulled it closer.  
>'Forever yours' now where on earth had she heard that before Dracona said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing a tall platinum blond man with a long pony tail.<br>"Dracona?" Dracona studied his face, trying to work out who her visitor was.  
>"Dracona, It's me, Scorpius"<br>"Scorp?" Dracona studied the man in front of her her eyes settled on his left hand. He was married!  
>"Did you marry-" Dracona panicked, had her coma caused a young girl to marry her brother?<br>"No No No, I married someone else, Your still betrothed to Nott" Dracona realised that her brother had called Kestrel by his sir name. This did not bode well for their friendship.  
>"Toad wants to come and see you but St Mungo's have a strict no-elf policy"<br>"How is the family? Apart from 6 years older"  
>"we're all good, Regulus is married as well, Dad and mum have bought a summer house. Oh and Grandad is dead"<br>"Well no-offense to him but out was about time. How's Grandma?"  
>"She's hanging on"<br>"What about..." Dracona's mind wandered to the blond boy who was her ex-love and betrothed  
>"Kestrel Nott? I'm sure he's around somewhere" Scorpius sat down on a white wooden chair and produced a small, silver velvet bag and gave it to her.<br>"What's this?" Dracona asked as she put her hand in the bag.  
>"It's every present you missed out on. The bag is bigger on the inside."<br>"Oh, wow!" Dracona reached inside and found a neatly wrapped package.  
>"Can I open it?"<br>"Of course!" Dracona opened the parcel and found a green serpent brooch.  
>"I need to get going, I've a meeting with the minister for magic."<br>"Oh... Will you be back?"  
>"Not today Regulus is coming tomorrow with his wife. And Dad is coming the day after."<br>"What about Kestrel?" Dracona asked  
>"he hasn't spoken to me about seeing you"<br>"Oh..." Dracona watched as Scorpius left the room and closed the door gently.  
>Dracona tipped up the present bag and watched as 6 years of gifts appeared on her bed. Dracona sorted them into piles; from dad, from mum, from dad and mum, from Scorp, from Rege, there was even one or two from Abi and Abraxus, but the most presents where from Kestrel. They were all wrapped in gold foil and where of a variety of sizes. Dracona unwrapped some of Regulus's so that she could thank him the next day, She unwrapped a small pet bed, more than big enough for her salamander, and a book called 'A short guide to Salamanders'<br>Dracona smiled and placed the bed on her bedside table. Looking around, Dracona watched as a third slipper changed into an orange lizard and headed to the new bed to enjoy his favourite activity: Sleeping. Dracona giggled, in spite of herself but found herself drifting off again...


	16. Chapter 16

Dracona felt something on her forehead and stirred She woke up to see a blond man in a healers uniform taking her temperature. She immediately knew who it was, even years couldn't stop her from recognising his face.  
>"Kestrel!" Dracona physically recoiled, trying to get away from him.<br>"Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Ok," Kestrel replied as he backed away.  
>"What are you doing here?" Dracona sunk back under the covers.<br>"What do you think? I'm looking after you"  
>"What the? Go away! I don't want you here!"<br>"I'll just be here for couple more minutes. How do you feel?"  
>"Alright I guess, A little bit tired but ok"<br>"Good, just take one of these every day and you'll be able to be released by next week." he produced a bottle of pills. And with that he left. Dracona was left speechless. Then Janice came in and got out one of the pills.  
>"Um... Healer Janice... Who was that?" Dracona took one of the pills offered to her and swallowed it.<br>"Oh! That's head Healer Nott" Janice replied as she plumped up Dracona's pillow and dusted all around the room "He's so young to be the head Healer, It was a new record I think. All the female patients love him, but he's strictly professional. He's a great healer too, always quick on the diagnostic. He used to come in here quite often when you were in your coma. He was the one who diagnosed your injuries, the one on your neck. Knew what it was straight away. Clever young lad he is."  
>"Yeah, I know he is" Dracona swelled with pride knowing that she would marry this man, but she soon vanquished her feelings, remembering that he was partly the reason she was here.<br>"Anything you need miss?" Janice looked back over at Dracona.  
>"Do you know when my brother is visiting?" Dracona asked<br>"I'll check for you Miss Malfoy" Janice answered as she left. Dracona was left feeling more alone than before. So Kestrel was a healer. Head healer.


End file.
